Words That Burn
by Lila Rickman
Summary: A new wrestler is plucked from obscurity to be involved in the return of the greatest faction in the history of professional wrestling.  But when she finds it difficult to stick to the rules, she runs the risk of getting burned.   DX/Y2J/OC  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 00  Disclaimer

**WORDS THAT BURN**

by Lila Rickman

_**Disclaimer:**_

Anything you recognise I do not own. All wrestling characters, names, shows, etc are owned by the WWE.

Nate Cunningham is (shamelessly) based on Nate Archibald, the character from Gossip Girl, and Chuck Bass is the inspiration for Nate's friend Ed Walker.

Valentina, her friends and her life are all products of my imagination. They are purely fictional, and I in no way imply that anything about them is real.

I have tried to make my story as realistic and detailed as possibly. If you spot any flaws, please email me and let me know so I can correct them.

Please Read and Review, I appreciate all feedback.

_LR x_


	2. Chapter 01  Arrivals

**Chapter 01 - Arrivals**

* * *

It was late April and Valentina was laid in the back garden of the New York town-house she shared with her three college friends. She was under the shade of the evergreen tree, reading Jane Austen's 'Mansfield Park,' her iPod playing soothing Norah Jones.

She looked up to see her house-mate Amber standing in the kitchen doorway waving something in her hand.

"Lila? Your phone's ringing!"

She pulled her earphones out and ran towards the house. She flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lila? It's Vince."

"Hey," she said as she walked back to her spot under the trees.

"Are you free to talk?"

"Yeah, I'm just doing some reading out in the garden. Sorry I didn't answer right away, my phone was in the kitchen."

"It's alright. So what have you been up to? How did your finals go?"

"They went great, thanks. Get the results in two weeks though, it's nerve-wracking just sitting around waiting for them."

"I bet...your mother said you've been in Europe these past few weeks?"

"Yeah, I wanted a celebratory break away now that I've finished. I just got back last Thursday. It was so beautiful, I'd definitely like to spend some time over in Italy when I graduate."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Lila...I know you graduate next month and we're about to start doing our roster changes for August..."

Valentina held her breath and waited. She'd had an idea that this was why Vince McMahon had called her.

"...Do you want to come trial next month when we're in Texas?"

"Have you spoken to my Mom about this?"

"Yeah, she knows I'm asking you, so don't worry about her."

"Yeah, definitely!"

"I know you're thinking of doing a Masters Lila, but I know you've got talent and you should at least try out, even if you decide not the pursue any opportunity with it."

"Sure. I agree, definitely. Thanks, Vince!"

"You're welcome. When are you next home?"

"I don't know, I might go back for a couple of days next week but I think I'm going to stay up here until I move out at the end of May."

"Well we're in New York in three weeks for Fatal Four-Way so if you're around do you want to have dinner with me and Shane?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Great. I've got to go, I've just got to the office but I'll call you next week sometime. Take care, kiddo."

Valentina had just put her phone down when she heard someone walking towards her. Looking up, she smiled at her boyfriend as he sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Hi baby," he said with a smile. Nate Cunningham, Valentina's boyfriend of the last two years, lay down and pulled her against him. She smiled as she inhaled his unique scent. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's going to be amazing."

They were referring to the Strawberries and Champagne Toast held for the graduating class later that evening.

"I know," he agreed. "I've booked the limo so we'll all go together. I still can't believe we're graduating in two weeks."

His phone suddenly beeped and Nate pulled it out of his pocket. He grunted angrily as he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got to go, baby. Matt and Ed are waiting for me outside, they just dropped me off so I could dump my stuff for tonight."

Valentina suddenly remembered the penultimate football game was that afternoon as she followed him into the house and to the front door. She kissed him good luck and watched as he jumped in his friend's Jeep and drove off.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a whirl and Valentina found herself graduating. It was celebrated by all her family, with the exception of her father whom she'd not seen or spoken to in nearly ten years.

She spent the week following graduation in Texas with her Mom and school friends; she was embarrassed to see that her graduation photo already adorned the lounge wall above the Ida Bodman Service Award she'd received. She discussed the try-out she'd been offered, surprised to find her mother enthusiastic given her feelings about the WWE. The evening before the pay-per-view in New York Valentina flew back north and spent the evening with her boyfriend.

She'd been reluctant about telling Nate she wanted the try-out so badly; like her mother, she knew he didn't like the idea. She dropped it into conversation that she was meeting Vince and Shane, but not that they wanted her on their books.

Shane called her the next day and arranged to pick her up outside her town-house at seven o'clock. He gave her the option of where to eat and she picked Lattanzi over Zorzi. She selected a cream silk oversized shirt and leather leggings which she paired with her favourite nude sequinned heels and curled her long chocolate hair. She had just finished painting her nails a deep red colour when Shane called her to let her know he was parked outside.

She ordered the homemade ravioli, but couldn't resist two or three forkfuls or Shane's baby squid and they made their way through two bottles of red wine quite quickly.

"How about Friday?" Vince asked her as he poured a glass of water. "I was thinking of giving you a slot for try-out?"

"This Friday?" Valentina repeated. She didn't expect it all to happen so quickly.

"Yeah," Shane confirmed. "I'll give you a hand, obviously. But we're doing the roster shuffles now so if you don't try out now, you're looking at January before the next chance."

She accepted the slot, and they discussed possible moves. Valentina was happy Shane had agreed to help, he had lots of brilliant ideas.

At half past eight Shane announced they needed to leave. Valentina expected to be taken back to her town-house on the way but Vince surprised her with the offer of watching the pay-per-view from his office; she accepted without hesitation.

The limo took them from the restaurant directly to Madison Square Gardens. Valentina had butterflies in her stomach as Shane offered his hand to help her out of the car. She smiled nervously as they walked through the car park and into the main arena. The corridors were oddly quiet; everyone was in their locker rooms warming up for their matches. Valentina followed Vince to the Presidential Office and she made herself comfortable on the sofa in front of the flat screen television.

She was impressed by the show as it opened; the arena was full and the first matches were well fought in her opinion. During the first break, Shane suggested they go get a drink. They walked through the corridors to the canteen area and sat at the nearest empty table. They both decided on soft drinks; the red wine had gone to both of their heads.

They had been sat down a few minutes when a blond-haired guy in metallic red wrestling pants swaggered into the canteen. He smirked as he saw them, and walked over to them.

"New lady friend, Shane?" he taunted as he jokingly slapping him on the back.

"Not quite," he replied shortly.

"No," he agreed with an appreciative look at Valentina. "Punching above your weight a bit if she was, I'd say."

"What do you want, Jericho?"

"From you? Nothin' really. You're nowhere near as entertaining as your sister. Where is the tramp anyway?"

Valentina simply stared at the man Shane had called "Jericho." She had just opened her mouth to make a smart reply when a stage assistant approached them.

"Excuse me, Mr Jericho? We're ready for you now."

"Right, let's rock and roll. Smell you later, Jerky...Jerkette."

Valentina stared after him as he left to the stage area.

"Who WAS that?"

"Him? That's Chris Jericho...the one Steph's always going on about...the one who's always insulting her."

"Did...he just call me a jerkette?"

"Yeah, he's a bit of a moron sometimes. I think its how he gets into his stage mode. He's more like that on-stage than off-stage."

"What a dick..."

She checked her phone, there were two missed calls, a voicemail message and an SMS. With a sigh, she put it back in her pocket.

"Everything okay, Li?" Shane asked, watching her as she twirled her straw in her coke.

"Yeah...it's just Nate. He's like Mom, he doesn't like the idea of me wrestling. He wants me to move in with him at the end of Summer, and in his plans there's no room for the WWE. He's been calling me all day but I don't know what to say to him. I haven't told him I'm trying out."

"Well, obviously I'm going to say you should tell him...if this is what you really want," he advised, motioning to the area around them, "then he should accept that. He absolutely adores you, Lila, I'm sure he'll understand. You can have a private life and work for the WWE, you should tell him. Maybe he doesn't think you can..."

Valentina nodded in agreement. She would speak to Nate when he was back from his business trip with his Dad. But for now, she wanted to concentrate on the try-outs.

* * *

The following Friday, Valentina felt sick as she got ready. She had a quick shower and tried to eat some breakfast. She opted for black shorts and a black vest and she grabbed her wrestling boots from the back of her closet. Shane picked her up at eleven-thirty and took her to the gym for the try-out. She went through all the medical tests and warm-up assessments in the ring, and then tried out some more complex moves with the trainer. The whole try-out took just over two hours, and then she had to wait around until three to get the results.

Shane was the one who broke the news to her. He found her sat in the cafe with a barely touched sandwich and a glass of fruit juice.

"They were really impressed with you Lila," he informed her as he sat down. A waitress brought him a cup of coffee, which he sipped. "Dad and I didn't realise how strong you were, the trainer thinks you'd be wasted in the Women's league. They want you to start in two weeks, but they want you to be aiming for a higher division, like maybe the IC belt."

Valentina's eyes lit up at the news, and she pulled her cousin into a massive hug.

"We'll sort out a meeting for next week to discuss themes, moves, etc. I've got to run now though," he said, checking his watch. "I've got a meeting in just over half an hour."

Shane got up and kissed her cheek, grabbing his bag. He added with a grin, "You can finish your sandwich now. Well done, little cousin, I'm proud of you."

She smiled and nodded. Her stomach had settled, and she was ecstatic. She called her Mom and told her the news, then headed down to the mall where she knew her friends were to let them know.

* * *

Nate came back to New York the following Wednesday, the day before Valentina's meeting with the WWE to sign her contracts. She called him twice, but he didn't pick up. He returned her call later that night, and he told her he was on his way over.

Amber and Nicole had already moved out, and Hayley was spending the night with her boyfriend Jay, the last night in his apartment before he had to move out. Valentina had spent most of the day alone cleaning the house and packing her stuff. She knew when he was coming back, so she'd found time to head out to Agent Provocateur in Bloomingdales, Nate's favourite lingerie store, and picked up a black silk bondage-style set.

As soon as she was off the phone to him, she put them on, covering up with the silk kimono he'd bought her a few weeks ago and slipped on a pair of heels. She came downstairs and switched on the music system, opting for Trey Songz to set the mood. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She paused as she passed the mirror, checking her make-up and opting to undo the kimono slightly, exposing more of her bra.

"Hey, baby," she smiled as she opened the door. She reached up to kiss him but he leaned away.

"Nate, what's wrong?" she asked as she followed him into the lounge.

He sat on the sofa and she sat next to him, her hand automatically resting on his thigh. He moved his leg away from her.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, his icy blue eyes cold and emotionless.

Valentina's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly, what I mean Valentina. How long have you known about this?"

"I don't know...about three weeks."

"I can't believe this. I call round to see you last week and I have to hear from your house-mate that you've gone to Dallas to try out. When were you going to tell me?"

"I...I don't know, Nate. I've been wanting to tell you, I just didn't know how to. I'm sorry..."

"I thought we could tell each other anything," he stated. "Obviously, I was wrong..."

He didn't stay to hear her excuses. He walked out the house and towards his car.

"Nate, please...wait," Valentina pleaded as she ran out after him. "Let me explain..."

He just looked at her silently.

She didn't know what to say. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him get in the driver's seat of his Audi and speed off down the road.

Seven unanswered calls and one hour later, Valentina gave up on trying to contact her boyfriend. She threw her phone on the sofa and stripped off her clothes, changing into more comfortable pyjamas.

She'd arranged for the removal men to come at twelve the next morning, so she finished packing her stuff and decided on an early night.

She showered and dressed the next morning and waited until all her boxes were loaded onto the van. She locked the front door and posted her key through the letter-box. Hayley wasn't back by the time she left so she sent her an SMS, and then caught a cab downtown to WWE New York where she'd arranged to meet Shane and the producers.

She signed all the contracts and filled in all the other paperwork. They were planning on bringing back a team, and they wanted a new member to spice things up a bit. Which was where Valentina came in. They'd decided for the first few appearances she would be ringside, but they guaranteed she'd be in the ring fighting within the next month.

They confirmed that Valentina would be chasing the Intercontinental Championship.

"My main concern really," she said, "Is that some of the guys are going to have problems fighting a woman."

"I've discussed this with Vince actually," Shane replied. "I think the key thing is going to be the preparation. We'll see how you get on in your first match when we've finished organising it. I think as long as you and your opponent plan the match down to a T, there should be no concerns. Pitch it to them as acting in a scene, rather than fighting a woman."

Valentina stayed for lunch with the production team, and then Shane took her to the airport in his limo. Her belongings had been loaded onto a previous flight, and as she checked the time she estimated that they would be on a van on their way back to her Mom's house in Dallas.

"Well here we are," Shane said as his chauffeur opened the door for Valentina.

"Thanks, Shane. For everything, really. This is an amazing opportunity."

The two cousins embraced, and they arranged to meet the following week, the day before Valentina's on-screen debut.

Shane watched as she walked into the airport and stood in the queue to check in.

He called Vince as the limousine sped off back to Times Square.

"Hey Dad," he said as soon as he answered. "I've just dropped Lila off at the airport. She's all signed up, so the ball's rolling."

* * *

So that was chapter 1 guys.

It's only short, I know, but it's the intro to the main story. The other chapters are much better, I promise! I'll add chapter Two as soon as I'm done tweaking it.

Please R&R, I welcome all feedback!

_LR x_


	3. Chapter 02 Introductions

**Chapter 02: Introductions**

_Songs featured:_

_* Usher – Bad Girl_

_* Beyoncé – Get Me Bodied_

* * *

Valentina walked through the car park and into the main entrance lobby of the arena, her holdall in one hand and her phone in the other. She had one missed call and she was hoping it was her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, disappointed as she saw it wasn't. She deleted it as soon as she saw the caller ID; it was the sixth call that day from the person she'd not heard from in nearly eighteen months and she had no intention of ever speaking to them again.

Flicking through her contacts, she found Nate's number and called it. It was the third time she'd tried to call him since she'd left the hotel but he wasn't picking up, and she had a feeling he was doing it deliberately. With an angry sigh she snapped it shut and shoved it into the back pocket of her grey track pants.

She flashed her pass at the security guard standing in front of the restricted door. He checked it with a raised eyebrow, and after a moment opened the door for her. She walked down the corridor, looking for locker room twenty-six. Everyone she passed stared at her; they obviously weren't used to unfamiliar faces, she decided. Still, a little self-conscious, she pulled her Yankees baseball cap further down over her face and avoided their looks. She finally reached her locker room and went inside.

"I was starting to wonder when you were gonna get here!"

Valentina was surprised to find Shane waiting for her. She dropped her holdall and embraced him.

"Nervous, huh?" he joked, feeling her shaking a little under him.

"Just a little," she replied with a strained laugh. "Everyone I've seen so far has stared at me like I've got three heads or something..."

"Don't worry about them, they're just not used to seeing new wrestlers. Give it a few weeks and they'll be fine."

Valentina nodded and hung her denim jacket on the back of the door.

"Dad's gonna be here in about half an hour," Shane informed her. "He's bringing your new team with him for you to meet. I'm sorry you've not met them sooner, I guess it's all been a bit rushed. I should warn you, Lila..." he hesitated, and she looked at him warily. "Hunter's one of them."

She stared at him as she processed that piece of information. "Does...does he know? Hunter, I mean?"

"Yeah. I tried to persuade Dad to put you somewhere else but it's where he's planned for you to go since he called you about the try-out. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Shane nodded as he picked his coat up off the back of the chair he was sat on.

"You hungry?"

"Not really, but I should probably eat something."

"Come on, let's go get food and we can talk some more."

* * *

Valentina could hear raised voices as she followed Vince down the corridor; she'd not heard one of the voices in a while but she still recognised it instantly.

"What are you going on about?"

"Just get out, Tor!" he shouted and a second later, a blonde woman stormed out down the hallway. She paid no attention to them as she passed them, a steely expression on her face.

Hunter went to slam the door, and froze as he saw the three people in the doorway.

"Hello, Hunter."

His hazel eyes met her chocolate ones and he stared at her.

"Lila..."

"I can see this is a bad time, Hunter," Vince stated. "Do you want us to come back later?"

"No, no. Now's fine," Hunter said, his eyes still fixed on Valentina. He moved out of the doorway and they walked inside, sitting down.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're all here," Vince started, looking at the wrestlers in front of him. "We've been speaking for a while about the reformation of DX, and we want to realise it in the next few weeks. I spoke to you all about it a few weeks ago, but are you guys still happy to be involved?"

He looked at Hunter, Sean, Billy and Jesse and they all nodded.

"Good. We've decided to add a new member as well," he announced, gesturing to Valentina. "This is Lila Crawford," he introduced her, using her mother's maiden name. "She's new round here so please look after her. You're all scheduled to practice tomorrow morning at 11am, so it'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other, technical wise."

Vince left them to get to know each other. Valentina felt suddenly self-conscious as she was left in the locker room with four guys.

Billy spoke first, a sly grin on his face. "Well I'm Billy, Lila," he introduced himself, offering his hand. She took it, getting a good idea of Mr. Ass' true personality when he kissed it.

"Yeah, the ladies' man! I'm Jesse, Billy's tag team partner."

Jesse got up and pulled her into a hug.

"And you guys are the tag team Champions at the minute, right?" she asked, looking over at the belts on the table.

"Yeah...what do you already know about us?" Billy asked, intrigued.

"Not much to be honest...I know together you two call yourselves the New Age Outlaws," she said, and then turned to X-Pac. "And I know you're Sean. You recently lost the European Championship to Eddie Guerrero, and you're focusing on the Hardcore belt instead."

"I see you've done your homework." Sean was impressed as he shook her hand. "And this is Triple H, but we all call him Hunter."

"Yeah, we've met before," Valentina said shortly.

"How are you, Lila?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm alright thanks. So," she said, turning back to the rest of her new team. "Tell me about the new era."

"Well..." Jesse started. "This time, DX is going to more powerful than ever before. We're each going to focus on a title belt. So, for me and Jesse the job is to keep our belts. Sean, like you said, is going to concentrate on the Hardcore title. Hunter has a title shot at the Heavyweight belt in a few weeks, and as for you..." he paused. "When we first heard the new addition was a woman, we assumed you would be going for the Women's title. But from what Vince and Shane have said, you're better suited for the IC belt. Is that right?"

"Yeah...but that's all I've been told so far. I usually follow wrestling, but I've been so caught up with exams and graduating these past few months I've a bit out of the loop," she admitted.

"Okay, the Intercontinental Championship...actually, a match has been scheduled for Summerslam but the current champ hasn't been told it's you he'll be playing."

"And who is the current champ?"

"He's called Chris Jericho. He's a cocky bastard. I think he'll be surprised when he finds out he'll be defending his belt against you."

Hunter snorted. "He's a Grade-A fuck, Lila. He's self-centred and thinks he's God's gift to women and the wrestling world. He needs knocking back down in his place. Which is where you come in..."

Valentina nodded, wanting to observe more of this Chris' wrestling first-hand.

"Is Chris fighting tomorrow night?"

"No, he's just got a trash-talking stint later on..."

"Cool."

Shane poked his head around the door.

"Lila? You ready to go for dinner?"

"Yeah..." Valentina picked her purse up and said bye to everyone. "Eleven o'clock tomorrow, remember guys!"

* * *

Valentina walked out of the practice area at quarter to one, aching and sweaty. Hunter has purposefully put her through her paces, pushing her to the extreme. But, she thought with a smile, she'd taken everything he'd thrown at her.

She threw herself in the shower and then quickly changed. As she walked out to the car park, she saw Shane coming over.

"Hey, how did your first training session go?" he asked, hugging her.

"Alright...I'm going to be a bit sore later!" she confessed.

"You'll get used to it," he winked at her. "Where you heading to now?"

"The airport. The girls are coming down, their flight lands in the next half an hour."

"Are they coming to the show tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they're coming down to see me debut," she grinned. "They've come a day early so they're gonna come out with us later tonight, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool...And what about Nate?"

Valentina shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor. "I don't know, he's still not answering my calls. I've left him a voicemail about it all, and reserved him a ticket but I can't make him come. I've just left it to him."

"Maybe he'll show..." Shane offered. "I'll pick you all up at 9, alright?"

Valentina nodded, and went to the airport. It seemed like they'd been apart for months, not weeks, and they spent ages over lunch catching up. Valentina took them to the hotel she was staying in to check in, and soon enough it was 9pm and Shane was calling her.

They walked down to the entrance area and got in Shane's limo.

"Where we heading?" Hayley asked as they left the hotel.

"The bar's called Chi-Cha Lounge. It's a Latino bar, I think you'll all like it."

The limo stopped on the mains trip and they all got out. Shane opened the door and followed the four ladies into the bar. They leaned against the bar, waiting to get one of the staff's attention.

"You sure you're okay, Amber?" Valentina asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno, you've just been real quiet since you got to Connecticut."

"I'm alright thanks," she reassured her with a smile. "I just feel a bit off."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Hayley offered.

"No, I'm alright. I'll be fine in a bit."

Shrugging, Valentina turned to Shane, who was ordering drinks.

"What do you want, Lila?"

"Erm...gin and lemonade," she decided.

They got their drinks and headed over to an empty booth. Shane stared at Valentina as she hung her jacket on the peg.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, aware of the glances she was getting from other guys in the bar.

Valentina just looked down at it, then back up at him with narrow eyes. "It's Herve Leger, Shane. It was expensive."

"Well, I think you left half of it in the store..."

Valentina just rolled her eyes at her cousin, taking another sip of her drink.

The songs changed, and Hayley immediately got up.

"Ahh, I love this song. Let's go dance."

Amber and Nicole followed her, but Valentina hesitated, looking at Shane.

"Go on, let your hair down," Shane said as he put his empty bottle on the table. "I'm going to get another beer."

_What y'all know about a supermodel__  
__Fresh outta Elle magazine__  
__Buy her own bottles__  
__Look pimp juice, I need me one__  
__Bad than a mutha__  
__I hear you sayin'__  
__I need a bad girl__  
__If you're a bad girl_

Chris followed Adam into the bar and looked around for familiar faces. He rolled his eyes as he saw Torrie on the dance-floor. She was a beautiful woman but the way she acted was enough to put most men off. He saw her grinding on some random guy as he headed to the bar. He ordered a beer, raising it at Shane when he saw him. He took a swig and leaned against the bar with Jason, Terry and Adam. As he listened, he could hear a new song had just started; he'd heard it on the radio a lot recently but he didn't know the name or who sang it.

He looked on the dance-floor and raised an eyebrow when he saw Torrie in a lip-lock with the same guy. His eyes wandered over the other women out there and settled on a small group. There were four girls, and they all looked younger than the wrestlers who were out there. There was one in particular that caught his eye, she had an amazing body, and he found himself staring at her as she danced, singing the lyrics to the song.

_Ooh work me baby__  
__Shakin' it the way I like__  
__I'm ready to be bad__  
__I need a bad girl (say yeah)__  
__Get at me bad girl__  
__What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?__  
__I'm ready to be bad__  
__I need a bad girl (super bad baby)__  
__Get at me bad girl_

Chris followed her moves, watching as her hips moved in time with the music. She wore a bright orange dress which clung to her figure, and he was entranced by her full lips, as they formed each word of the song. She grinned at her friends, and her smile made him smile.

"Er...Chris?"

He swallowed hard as he turned back to his friends. Adam, who had just spoken, was watching him with a smirk.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, dude."

"That girl is beautiful," Chris stated, his eyes back on her. "Who is she?"

"I dunno...why don't you go speak to her?"

Chris suddenly became self-conscious. "I don't think so..."

The song ended and the girls made their way off the dance-floor. They headed to the bar and Jason purposefully moved so there was a gap, and they stood right next to them, waiting to be served. Chris could see her more clearly, she had dark brown eyes that sparkled as she talked, and she had a strong accent but he couldn't quite place it.

He watched as she ordered a drink, gin and lemonade. Then his stomach dropped as he saw Shane come towards her and put his arm around her. Realisation dawned on him: it was the girl from the canteen earlier that day. He knew he recognised her, and now he knew where from.

He finished her beer and put it on the bar, and went to the restroom. When he came back, the girls had moved to a booth opposite them, and he ordered another beer.

Jason was the first to question him. "Dude, why didn't you talk to her?"

"She's off-limits," he said shortly as he took a gulp.

"What do you mean?"

"I met her the other day. Well, I saw her," he corrected himself. "She's not my kind of girl."

"You don't even know her, Chris..."

"And I'm not going to."

The guys watched as the girl in orange and one of her friends walked to the bar.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to go see if she wants to dance," Jason decided, and put his beer down. He headed towards them with his best smile.

"Hi," Jason said as he leaned against the bar. "I'm Jason."

"Hey," the girl in orange replied with a smile. "I'm Lila, and this is my friend Nicole. You from around here?"

"No, I'm working, we're just in here for a couple of nights. You?"

"One of my friends is, we're here celebrating her birthday."

"Fair enough...I saw you dancing over there and I thought you were great."

"Thanks," Valentina blushed, and her friend rolled her eyes at the cheesy compliment.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink and we could, y'know, get to know each other a bit?"

"I would, but I've been told it's not a good idea to mix work and play."

Jason froze, processing what she'd just said.

"What do you mean, work...?" he asked.

"You're Jason Reso, right?"

Jason just nodded dumbly in response.

"I'm one of the new recruits" she said shortly, as Nicole handed her a drink.

Nodding, Jason said, "Well...welcome to the family."

Valentina smiled at him and then followed her friend back to their booth. Jason walked back to his friend, head hung with embarrassment.

"She's a wrestler," he said simply.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked as he looked over at her.

"What is she doing with Shane O'Mac then?" Adam asked.

"I didn't ask," Jason admitted. "But it can't be good."

"Shit..." Chris said quietly. "I was rude to her the other day."

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice a sandy-haired guy walk in and order a drink. Not until the object of their attention noticed him, and ran towards him.

He was obviously younger than any of them. Looking at him closely, Chris estimated there was about five or six years between them, at least. He wore dark jeans and a light blue shirt under a green sweater, and his overgrown hair swept across his forehead, falling into his bright blue eyes.

Valentina wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up, spinning her around. When he put her down, he tilted her chin gently and kissed her. She pulled him against her, deepening the kiss, and then whispered something as they broke apart.

"Come on guys," Chris said suddenly, aware they were all watching the scene. "Let's go find somewhere to sit down."

"I've missed you," Valentina whispered, looking up into Nate's eyes.

"I've missed you too, babe," Nate admitted, putting his arm around her tightly. "I'm sorry I've not returned your calls, I just needed some time to get my head around this whole wrestling thing."

She nodded as she put her arm around his waist, and leaned against him. She could smell his aftershave, and it turned her on. She whispered in his ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

He finished his drink and slammed it on the bar, nodding. "My car's outside."

Valentina grabbed her purse and jacket and said bye to Shane and her friends.

They jumped in Nate's white Audi and Valentina directed him to the hotel where she was saying. He left his car with the valet outside and followed her into reception. Adam and Chris were waiting for a lift, and they looked at each other as Valentina and Nate got into one with them. They were silent as they listened to the couple's conversation.

"How long are you here for?"

"Three days, but I've got a meeting tomorrow, so I'll be working most of tomorrow."

Valentina nodded as they got to floor four. The doors opened and Nate followed her out, leaving Chris and Adam, whose rooms were on floor six.

Valentina looked in her purse for the key-card but she struggled to find it. She shook things around in there and finally found it. She opened the door and grabbed Nate by his scarf, pulling him inside. His lips were instantly against hers, and he picked her up effortlessly. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on there. He took off his coat and scarf, then sweater and shirt, and climbed on the bed.

"I always love you in Herve," he admitted in between the kisses he was planting on her neck, sliding a hand up her golden thighs, "Because I always know you don't wear anything underneath."

Her gasps confirmed his suspicions as his hand reached all the way up her dress. He slipped the double straps on her dress down and kissed along her collar-bone at the same time as his hands explored her. He groaned as he became aroused, and his ground his hips against hers urgently. His mouth trailed her neck and her chest, and he unzipped her dress, pulling it down to roam her breasts. Valentina's hands tangled in his hair and she gasped and sighed against his touch, managing to undo his trousers and pull them down. He sat up and pulled her dress down over her legs and surveyed her, completely naked underneath him. He took off his underpants and lay on top of her, the full length of his body covering hers. She moaned at the feel of his skin against hers, and bucked her hips underneath his. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down into her face.

"I love you, Valentina," he told her solemnly. He'd never called her Lila. Usually it was something affectionate, like babe, but whenever he said her name, it was always Valentina.

"I love you too, Nate," she responded, pulling his hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. "I love you so, so much."

He kissed her softly, then he moved his hips back and shot forward. Valentina gasped as she took the full length of him, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He rocked back and forth slowly at first, savouring the feeling of her before gradually moving faster and faster. He knew she was close to coming from her laboured breaths and he could feel her inner walls contracting against him quicker and quicker. He flipped her over so she was on top of him and she sank back onto him, moving her hips over his and guiding the tip of his cock to her g-spot. She cried out as he grazed it, shuddering as the waves of her orgasm rippled through her body.

Nate felt her release against his cock and he closed his eyes, knowing he would follow in a few moments. He gripped her hips and guided her over him, dictating the pace. She whimpered, still dazed from her orgasm, and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He shouted her name a few moments later as he came, cradling her against him until he'd filled her completely.

They lay there for a while, basking in the aftermath of their sex, until Nate's phone started ringing. With an angry groan, he got up and found his cell-phone in his pants. He checked the caller ID and then cancelled it, putting it on the bedside table.

"Who was it?" Valentina asked, still laid on the bed.

"Ed. I'll call him back in the morning."

Nate picked her up as though she weighed nothing and carried her to the top of the bed. He pulled back the covers and laid her down, getting beside her. Valentina smiled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, drifting off to the best sleep she'd had since she'd left Dallas.

* * *

The next morning Chris had dropped Adam off at the airport and headed to the local gym. He stuffed his things in a locker and walked through to the main gym area. He opened the door for two middle-aged women who were coming out, ignoring their admiring glances as he walked past. He stopped as he saw the girl from the night before. Lila, Jason had said her name was. He considered turning back, but then his eyes met hers. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then she broke their stare, turning her attention to the television screens on the wall above them.

He studied her just a second more. She looked like she had no make-up on, but she was just as beautiful as she had been the night before, just much more natural. She wore a plain white vest and black leggings with her trainers, and seemed oblivious to everyone around her as she ran on the treadmill with her headphones in her ears and her iPod resting in the dock.

He shook his head slightly. 'Come on, Chris,' he said to himself. 'You're here to work out, not to stare at a complete stranger.'

He walked away to the weights room, but he couldn't focus. He kept thinking about that girl, but he kept telling himself it was because he knew the only outcome would be trouble. Just under two hours later he came out of the men's changing room and headed to the car park. He'd agreed to meet Terry in twenty minutes to help him pick a birthday present for his girlfriend.

He saw her moments later as he slung his bag into the boot. She'd swapped her trainers for heeled ankle boots and she'd thrown a grey cropped jumper over the top. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and walked over to a black convertible BMW, which she got into and drove off. 'Everything about her screams spoiled brat,' he warned himself as he drove his rental out of the car park. 'From her flash car to her prep boyfriend to her strut. Stay away."

* * *

Valentina stood in the backstage area, waiting to be called up by the stage guys.

"This is it, baby girl," Sean said and he jumped up and down, the adrenaline clearly rushing through his body. "You ready?"

She just nodded, trying to psyche herself up. She could just about make out a voice coming from the ring, but Hunter was standing so close to the television screen she couldn't see.

"You're up, guys," a guy in a black WWE t-shirt called, and they headed towards the stage.

Valentina poked her head through the curtains, gulping as she saw how packed the arena was. She could make out a blonde haired guy stood in the ring, about to leave. He slung one leg through the ropes, when suddenly the lights went out and everything went black.

Confused, Chris stepped back into the ring, unnerved by the silence. He anticipated an attack and tensed his muscles, ready to react. Two lasers appeared by the stage, forming a large green X above the walkway. Along with everyone else, he stared in disbelief, swallowing a lump in his throat as he hoped that what he thought was about to happen wouldn't.

His fears were confirmed when those three words boomed out from the speakers under the screen, followed by two beats.

**ARE**

**YOU**

**READY**

The crowd began to scream as they realised what was happening.

**YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO DO?**

**YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO WEAR?**

**YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER?**

**WELL, YOU'D BETTER GET READY TO BOW TO THE MASTERS...**

**BREAK IT DOWN!**

As the music started playing, Triple H and X-Pac emerged with microphones in hand, and they stood one on each side of the stage. However they didn't say anything; instead they turned back to the entrance they just come through and watched as Jesse James and Billy Gunn appeared, to even more applause from the audience, followed closely by Valentina. The three men were dressed in traditional DX attire, with t-shirts, hats and in X-Pac's case Lycra, and Valentina had opted for an acid green crystal strapless corset-style top with black leather leggings and platform ankle boots.

The five made their way to the top of stage and stood there, waiting for the crowd to die down.

Valentina stood next to Triple H and Road Dogg high-fived Billy Gunn. The five started walking back down the ramp towards the ring, Triple H leading them. He pulled the middle rope up so she could slip through, and then they all performed their first group DX sign. The crowd roared once again and Valentina looked at them, feeling the fire of adrenaline surging through her blood. She turned to her new "brothers," as Jesse had called them whilst in the meeting with Vince. She froze as her eyes rested on the blonde guy, and her stomach doubled in knots as it dawned on her that he was her new Enemy Number One; the guy her new family had spoken of earlier with disdain and hatred, fuelled by their passion to destroy him. She had seen him several times before, but the only exchange had been in New York, when he'd insulted her and her family.

"Who is that?" she asked Hunter.

"THAT is who you'll be facing at Summerslam," Hunter spat, as they made their way to the ring. She simply stared at him as she followed her team-mates down.

The music finally stopped and all five of them stared at the Intercontinental Champion as he was handed a microphone from the announcers table. Triple H raised his microphone and began to talk about the reformation of D Generation X, and how Chris had to pay for what he had done, "stealing" the belt from Billy Gunn.

Bill Gunn began talking then, demanding a re-match and attempting to bait Chris. However he cut him off with a scoff.

"Look jerky," he said with a sneer. "You've already had a re-match, and a second. You need to have words with your little buddy X-Pac there about interfering, him being the reason you got DQ'd and all. Perhaps you should focus on something a little more suitable...maybe the Light Heavyweight belt?"

There was mixed reaction from the crowd; the majority were Jerichoholics but also DX fans and they were unsure where their loyalties lay. More than anything they were more interested in the newest member of the group and Chris' interest didn't go unnoticed by anyone, the male DX members included.

"Oh," Triple H began. "And Jericho, let me introduce you to your new rival. The newest member of DX, Lila Crawford. She's been granted a shot at the title at Summerslam, so if you're still the champion you'll be fighting her. And man, can she wrestle. I think you'll find her quite a handful."

Chris just laughed and as he looked her over he said, "I will still be the champ, Trip, and I'm looking forward to handling her."

Triple H lunged forward to punch Chris but Billy and Jesse held him back.

Chris laughed at the display, but it only calmed down when Valentina said, "Hunter, don't." She could feel Chris looking her over, but she didn't meet his gaze. His eyes travelled over her body, from her slim legs, up past her toned stomach and appealing cleavage, to her pretty face. He hesitated, feeling a pang of desire. That was all he needed right there and then: an erection.

Thinking stomach-turning thoughts, he played up on Triple H's loss of self-control and said, "Come on Trip, if you want a piece of me let's go. You don't need your pretty boys to hold you back."

After a minute, Triple H snarled and said, "Actually, I'll let Lila do it. It'll be satisfying to see you get your ass kicked good and proper by a woman. Jericho, you'll weep like a pathetic little girl when she takes your title. And she will, mark my words. Your days as Intercontinental Champion are running out fast."

With that, he dropped the microphone and the DX music started playing again.

"What's going on here, JR?" the King finally spoke, with a frantic tone.

"I'm not sure, King, but I think it's safe to say that one of the greatest factions the WWF has ever seen are back. And it seems Chris Jericho is Enemy Number One."

"Whatever JR, look at the girl. Look at the girl! What's her name? Lola?"

"Lila, Triple H said. Lila Crawford."

"Well, look at her! Look at the puppies!"

Jim Ross obviously decided not to comment as he fell silent, watching along with everyone else as the five members of DX left the ring, Jericho's eyes never leaving Valentina.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion The Kat, the ninth wonder of the world, Chyna."

Chyna walked down the ramp to the sound of her theme tune, the Kat followed closely behind her. She stepped into the ring and waited for a microphone to be handed to her from the announcer's table.

"I know there's been a lot of speculation, a lot of rumours, as to why I've been pulling your ass out of the fire week after week, Chris Jericho. I'd like to set a few of those rumours straight. It is not because of admiration, it is not because of mutual respect."

She spat those last few words.

"It has simply been because I've been biding my time whilst my thumb has been healing," she explained, and she took her glove off, stretching her left hand to show everyone.

"Well, it's all healed up now, Chris. I'm ready, I want you to come out here and tonight we'll see who the true...champion...is."

The count-down began and a few seconds later Chris Jericho appeared, in his traditional entrance stance, the championship belt around his waist. When he turned around, he too was holding a microphone.

"Chyna, how dare you come down here and lie to all these Jerichoholics? You didn't come down to the ring all those times to save me, you came down to the ring to get close to me because you have a crush on me, don't you? Yeah, well unfortunately sister, I don't feel the same way about you."

The crowd were screaming as he walked down the ramp, ascended the metal steps and pulled his shirt off. He slipped through the ropes and handed the belt to the referee.

Hooking up in the centre of the ring, Chris held Chyna in a head-lock, which she reversed, twisting his arm behind his back in the process. She swung him off the ropes and caught him with an elbow and he fell to the ground. As he slowly got up, she attempted a flying drop-kick from the corner-ropes but he averted it, catching her knee on the mat. The control in the match went continuously backwards and forwards. Chris got caught on the ropes and Chyna went for a clothesline; he managed to get free just in time and sent her flying over the top rope. He pulled her back into the ring and climbed the corner rope. The Kat pulled herself up onto the ropes and attracted the referee, arguing with him. Whilst she did that, Chyna low-blowed Chris as he tried to connect a flying clothesline. Despite this interference, Chris managed to kick out of the pin which followed, but The Kat continued to involve herself, and when Chris was knocked out of the ring and Chyna distracted the referee, she used her Women's Championship belt to hit him over the head.

Chris was lying on the floor when all of a sudden the crowd starting roaring. He was disorientated; surely the referee hadn't counted to ten already. Besides, the crowd were on his side, not Chyna's, and they wouldn't be cheering so loudly if she'd won. He staggered to his feet just in time to see The Kat running away from him, fear obvious in her eyes. He caught a glimpse of someone run past him after her but he could hear the referee shout, "Eight," and he quickly jumped back into the ring.

Waiting for him there was Chyna, a metal chair in hand. He ran towards her and ducked the chair, coming back off the ropes for a spinning heel kick, which connected. He grabbed her legs and pulled her quickly into the Walls of Jericho. Within a few seconds, Chyna submitted, accepting defeat. As he was handed his belt and the referee raised his arm, he looked out to the floor and saw Valentina walking towards the ramp away from the Kat, who was lying flat out on the mat. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and turned to face Chris Jericho. After a few seconds staring at each other, she walked up the ramp and backstage to the DX dressing room.

She had only been sat down a few moments when the dressing room door burst open and Hunter stormed in, his face like thunder.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted.

"Hunter, don't swear at me!" she warned.

"I nearly had a fucking heart attack when I just saw that. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't want to face some woman for the title," she shouted, her anger rising quickly. She stopped a few millimetres away from his face. "And I said, don't fucking swear at me."

"Woah, woah," Billy said, standing in the doorway with his hands raised, Jesse behind him. "Let's calm down guys."

"There's something going on," Hunter said, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You and him – that, that...dickhead."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hunter," Billy replied with a scoff.

"You saw her, Bill. She went out there to help him, whatever she says."

"Lila?"

"I've told you," Valentina said with forced calm. "I don't want to fight some woman for the IC belt. I will be the first female champion, not Chyna or any other woman. That's why I did it. I couldn't care less about Chris Jericho getting his ass kicked, as long as he still has the belt when he gets it kicked by me at Summerslam."

"Right then. That's that. Hunter, leave it," Jesse advised. "You ready to go back out there, baby girl?"

"Yeah...I don't need any extra aggravation though," she answered, with a pointed look at Hunter.

Not another word was said after that, and Valentina avoided Hunter's glare as she continued applying her lipstick.

* * *

Valentina walked out of the backstage area to the car-park with Nicole.

"What do you want to do now?" Nicole asked as they set off back to the hotel.

"I don't know...I'm not tired though. Do you want to go out?"

"Yeah...do you know anywhere around here?"

"No. How about we just get dressed, get a cab and ask them to take us somewhere where we can dance?"

Chris sat in Terry 'Rhino' Gerin's rental as they drove down the main road, looking for a late-night bar.

"Man, I can't believe you're going to be fighting her at Summerslam," Terry laughed as he pulled into the car-park of Club Vandome. The sign outside said it was open until 4am. "At least you'll get your hands on her!"

"Come on, I can't fight her!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way around it. Now come on, let's go get a beer."

Chris bought a drink and sat at the table with Terry. As soon as they sat down, Terry's phone rang so he went outside to answer it. Chris looked around, glad not to see many familiar faces for a change. Then he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

Valentina wore a tiny white bra-like top and her white floor-length skirt clung to every curve, slit to the thigh, Chris noticed for the first time she had a tattoo up her side. From where he was standing it looked like a rose vine, but he didn't focus on it too long.

She was dancing with her friend, and Chris was sure he recognised her from the bar a few nights ago. They were dancing to some RnB song Chris had never heard of, but they both seemed to know it pretty well. They had obviously made up some dance, as they were perfectly in sync with each other. He looked around to see other guys in the bar watching them, and several even jeered as Valentina and her friend moved their hips from left to right, inching closer and closer to the floor with each move. They snapped back up and clapped their hands in time with the music, dipping and then spinning around.

He looked over at her boyfriend, sat in the corner smoking with several friends. She swayed over to where he was sitting and stood behind his chair, running her hands down his front. She whispered something in his ear and he stood up, extinguishing his cigar in the ash-tray. He took his dove grey jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair, and took hold of Valentina's waist, leading her to the dance-floor.

Chris watched for a moment, studying the couple. At that moment, they looked so different to each other. Valentina in her skin-tight two-piece was a contrast to her boyfriend in his navy pants, blue shirt and matching tie. He even had a tie-pin on and traditional brogues. Chris raised an eyebrow as he watched Valentina wrap her arms around his neck, narrowing the gap between their bodies. Her hips wound against his and once again Chris followed her lips, singing every word. He didn't know the song, but as he listened to it he could pick up the lines 'grind to the beat with your body touching my body.'

He gulped as he watched Valentina follow the orders of the song.

_Drop down low and sweep the floor wit' it_

_Drop drop down low and sweep the floor wit' it_

She dropped her hips, winding down the floor and then slid back up her boyfriend's legs. Nate's hands rested around her waist, pulling her against him. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and she shivered as he whispered in her ear.

"I want you, right here, right now. Come with me..."

Valentina let Nate lead her out of the bar, mouthing to Nicole she'd be five minutes. Nicole rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing what she was getting up to. About twenty minutes later, Nate came back into the bar alone to collect his jacket, and then he walked back out with his friends. The bell rang for closing, and a few minutes later people starting filing outside. Chris followed Terry out of the bar just in time to see Valentina close the passenger door of the white Audi, and it sped off up the main road.

* * *

Hi everyone,

Chapter 2 up for you there. Please read and review if you liked it, and even if you didn't!

_LR x_


	4. Chapter 03 Impressions

**Chapter 03 - Impressions**

* * *

The afternoon before Raw at Essex Junction, Vermont, was busier than Valentina had ever known it to be. She'd spent most of it with the graphic promotions team and her DX team-mates having photographs taken for the website and television shows. Valentina watched with delight as she was shown the pre-match stance of her that would be used when announcing her matches on television.

Around seven she caught a cab to the Champlain Valley Expo arena with Hunter and Billy, her hair and make-up still the same from the shoot. They ordered pizza when they got there and ate it whilst watching the videos the promotions team had given them at the end of the session. They had changes the entrance movie for DX to include shots of Valentina by herself and the team together. They'd left her individual movie for another time, scheduling a separate shoot for that.

As they started getting ready for their appearances that night, Hunter once again brought up the subject of her dreaded match at Summerslam.

"There's been no talk of anyone else being the number one contender?" he checked, ignoring his ringing cell-phone.

Valentina watched him, opting not to mention the phone-call. "No...as far as I know the match is still going ahead."

"Have you spoken to him at all?"

"Not one word."

"It's an important match, Li...you need to talk to him and arrange to meet to start planning the match then. PPV matches are different, you're gonna need to put quite a lot of work into it."

Valentina just nodded as she hung her outfit up on her rail. She put her heels on the floor underneath them and took her cosmetic bag into the bathroom. She came back with different eye make-up on, pausing at her clothes.

"I need some new gear," she decided. "I've worn this twice already..."

"You need to speak to Marlissa Richards," Hunter advised. "She'll order you some stuff, she's really good with personalised stuff too."

Valentina smiled at the thought of her personalised wrestling clothes. She'd paid to have her name imprinted on her wrestling boots but she wanted a particular "theme look", aside from the usual green and black DX one. She was a girl, after all.

She looked over at Hunter as he pulled her wrestling shorts up and began strapping his wrists up.

"You ready?"

She just nodded and smiled at him as she slipped her pumps on.

The stadium went dark and Hunter's entrance theme started. As the lights came back on around the stage area and the smoke cleared, Hunter appeared with a bottle of water, which he poured over his head.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Lila Crawford, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255lbs...Triple H!"

Valentina appeared at his side and she followed him down past the screaming fans. He leaned on the middle rope so she could slip through into the ring, and then stood on the apron spraying water into the air in his trademark entrance.

She took her place at ringside as Marc, or the Undertaker as he was known to his fans, made his way to the ring, and she watched wide-eyed as he squared up to Hunter.

The match began straightaway, the power in the match switching constantly between the two wrestlers. Valentina loved heavyweight matches; she was always in awe of the sheer force and power each opponent had. She watched as Marc managed to suplex Hunter and then climbed the corner-ropes. He stood on the top rope and waited for Hunter to get back up. He managed a clothes-line from hell, but he also caught the referee, and both he and Hunter lay on the mat. Valentina watched as Marc grabbed a metal chair from ringside and took it back to the ring with him.

She pulled herself up onto the apron and grabbed the metal chair. She forced it from his hands, her eyes widening as he turned to face her with a menacing look on his face. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up, but Hunter kicked him in the back of his knee, knocking him to the ground. Valentina fell to the outside mat, and Hunter pulled Marc into the Pedigree. He got the three counts and he slid out of the ring to the mat as Valentina managed to stand up.

Hunter pulled her against him as they walked up the ramp, his arm raised in victory. Marc leaned against the ropes as he stared at the two.

"I think we pissed him off," she whispered against his damp skin, and Hunter just laughed in response.

Jesse and Billy played the Dudley Boyz that night, winning the match to get the number one contenders' match for the tag team belts against the Hardy Boyz at Summerslam.

As soon as they were all ready they caught a cab to the hotel. Having had a long day, Valentina decided to get an early night so she went to her room and got undressed. When she got out of the shower she saw she had a missed call from Nate. He was still at the office when she called him back, so she made it quick.

"Hey babe. What time are you landing tomorrow?"

"Just after four."

"Cool. I'll be waiting for you, and I've got a surprise for you."

"Are you sure? I thought you said you had work?" Valentina asked as she packed the last of her things into her suitcase and flopped onto the bed.

"I'll be done by 3 so I'll have plenty of time."

After the phone-call Valentina fell asleep straightaway, and met Hunter early the next morning for breakfast. He dropped her off at the airport and she made her way to terminal six, a private one not known by the majority of people. The Cunningham's private plane landed in East Hampton's airport at quarter past four and Valentina found that Nate had sent a car to collect her. She was disappointed he wasn't there to meet her in person, but she shrugged it off as she got in and the driver made his way to Georgica Pond, and the Cunningham's usual Summer residence.

They pulled up outside Beate House and Valentina smiled as she saw Nate's mother, Anne-Marie, stood by the front door. She was again surprised not to see Nate as walked up the stairs and embraced her, then followed her into the house. It was busier in the house than she had expected; usually at this time the only noise would be in the kitchen, where the family would be sampling the canapés and enjoying the afternoon.

"We've made some _very _last-minute alterations," Anne-Marie explained as she led her through the maze of florists, decorators and caterers into the suddenly quieter lounge. "It's been a bit manic so far today, actually!"

She poured Valentina a glass of wine and they had just sat down when one of the party coordinators appeared at the door.

"Mrs. Cunningham? Do you have a moment? We need your approval on the new marquee lights..."

With a frustrated sigh, Anne-Marie got up and followed the woman out of the lounge.

"I'll be right back," she said, rolling her eyes melodramatically.

"It's alright," Valentina laughed. "I'm going to go to the guest-house and unpack actually, so I'll be in there."

The two-bedroom guest cottage had been made up for Nate and Valentina, but when she went in there to unpack, she found that he wasn't waiting for her there. Instead, there was a small envelope on the pillow. She opened it and pulled out a note-card.

_'V,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there right now, I've had to go to a last-minute meeting in Richmond. I'll be back around 6. I love you._

_N x._

_P.S. I've left you something in the closet.'_

_She discarded the note on the bed and sat there, disappointed. He had explained soon after graduation that working for his father would mean more of his time was taken up, but recently it seemed as if he was sacrificing time spent with her for work._

She slowly got up and walked to the closet. She opened the door to see Nate's clothes hung neatly on the rails to the right, occupying nearly one-third of the space. On the left, there was just one hanger, and Valentina gasped when she saw what was hanging on it.

The cream Nicole Miller cocktail dress in her suitcase was immediately forgotten. She reached out and gingerly touched the ruby red silk, and then took the hanger. She went to the full-length mirror and held the gown against her. As she stared, she couldn't believe what Nate had done.

Around two months ago she had been flicking through an issue of Vogue and stopped at a page showing vintage couture dresses, and she'd been immediately drawn to it. She had called numerous couture dealers but no one could locate it for her...and now here it was.

The vintage Halston Couture red silk toga gown from the 1984 spring/summer collection had a thick jewelled strap and was deemed by the editor to be 'possibly the most striking Halston toga' ever seen.

She carefully hung it back on the rail and sat back on the bed. Did this mean Nate was forgiven? No. Even a vintage couture gown wasn't enough to make up for not keeping his promises. It certainly persuaded her not to make a big argument though.

Valentina poured herself a glass of champagne and switched on the TV. She used her Blackberry messenger to find out what time her friends were getting to Nate's party and to generally entertain herself until Nate arrived. When he did, at nearly seven o'clock, Valentine had already opened the second bottle of champagne.

She poured him a glass with slightly shaking hands, letting him kiss her firmly.

"Did you find your surprise?" he asked with a smile as he accepted the glass.

"Yes, I did," she grinned. "Nate, it's beautiful...but how did you find it?"

"Contacts," he said confidentially. "I'm glad you like it, you'll look beautiful in it."

His cell-phone suddenly rang and he automatically pulled it out of his breast pocket. Valentina sighed as he flipped it open and started speaking. As usual, it was work related.

She watched him as he walked out onto the balcony and sat on a chair, overlooking the gardens. Knowing she wouldn't have his attention for a while, Valentina went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, pulling her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. After a quick shower she got out and grabbed her dressing gown. She walked downstairs, looking for Nate, not surprised that he was still on the phone. He was in the lounge with his Hermes briefcase open on the floor by his feet, and the coffee table was now covered in paperwork. She didn't bother to look closer, his work didn't interest her in the slightest. Instead, she poured him a Jack Daniels and Coke and put the glass on top of the nearest contract, and decided on a Disaronno and Coke for herself. She sipped it as she went back upstairs, opting to moisturise and put her underwear on.

Valentina applied her make-up and styled her hair, braiding it and pinning it up in a Grecian style wrap. She pulled a few curls loose and slipped her gold Jimmy Choo sandals on. She put on her earrings and a gold bracelet her Mom had given her when she turned sixteen. The dress was the last thing. She called Nate in to help her.

He had just got out of the shower and his wet, dirty blonde hair was stuck to his head, which made Valentina smile. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, but she broke away after a few moments when she felt his hands wander down her back. She took the dress from the hanger and unfastened the side closure. Nate helped her into it and hooked the fastenings back together. His hands rested affectionately on her shoulders as he looked at her reflection. She looked absolutely beautiful, like a Greek or Roman goddess.

"My Valentina..." he whispered, mesmerised. He kissed her left shoulder, and then the side of her neck. She closed her eyes at his touch, feeling his arms fold around her waist.

She turned around and put her hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him towards her. Their kiss deepened as Nate leaned her against the wall, but she pushed him away gently as she felt his body on hers.

"Nate, please don't get my dress wet!"

Chuckling, Nate kissed her lips once more and went to dress. He chose a black three-piece suit and crisp white shirt, opting for a silk tie in the same shade of red as Valentina's gown. He laced up his brogues and took her hand, leading her up the path to the main house where guests were already starting to assemble.

Valentina lost Nate to his father within the first five minutes. She left him to greet supposedly important investors and went looking for something to eat. She hadn't eaten since she and Hunter had stopped off at McDonalds on the way to the airport around lunch-time and she could feel her stomach growling. She found several trays of canapés in the kitchen, which she started to pick her way through. There were only a few of her favourites, roast beef and goat's cheese arrancini, and when she'd finished two rows of them she discreetly returned to the main garden.

A moving object caught Valentina's eye as she walked through the French doors. Ed Walker was stood away from everyone else, talking quietly on his cell-phone. He had one of his typical outfits on – rust coloured pants, white shirt, cravat, tan brogues and tan blazer, and as she looked up from his clothes she caught his eye. They held their stare for a few moments, and then Ed crudely stuck his tongue through his first and second fingers.

Lila screwed her face up in a disgusted expression, quickly turning it into a smile as Nate's parents came towards her. His father Richard in particular always unnerved her, and she felt a sense of dread as he opened the conversation.

"So Valentina," he said as he accepted a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. "Nathaniel tells me you've started working for the family business?"

"Yes, only for the past few weeks but I'm really enjoying it."

"Well I'll remember not to get on the wrong side of you now you're a professional wrestler! Besides, the McMahons are very important investors in our company," he laughed, and Valentina groaned inwardly. It always came back to business.

"Are you not planning on pursuing something with your degree?" Marianne asked.

"Not at the moment...maybe sometime in the future. One of the best things about my degree is I don't have to do something with it straightaway."

"And Nathaniel says you two are looking for a place to move in together? We've looked at some wonderful properties in Manhattan."

"We've spoken about it, but nothing's finalised yet," she replied honestly. The truth was they'd only discussed it once or twice, although Nate was pushing it. She wasn't happy he'd discussed it with his parents before he'd properly consulted her.

"It would definitely be nice to have you nearer to us, Valentina," Marianne said with a warm smile.

"You'll be able to have lunch and go shopping and do all the things you women do whilst Nathanial and I are at the office," Richard agreed, and Valentina cringed at the idea.

She just held her tongue; she strongly disagreed with the vision Nate and his parents had for their future but she chose not to say anything. She was relieved when Ed appeared at Richard's side and managed to steer the conversation in a more neutral direction. She took that as an opportunity to slip away.

She found a deserted spot on the front porch and sat in one of the loungers. She lit a cigarette and took a deep drawl. Suddenly, all the stress of the conversation she'd just had with Nate's family evaporated along with the mouthful of smoke she exhaled.

"That's a dirty habit."

Valentina didn't even turn her head around, she instantly recognised the voice.

"One that I don't plan on kicking any time soon, Ed."

"Lila, you look so unhappy tonight," he commented as he perched on the arm of the chair.

"Really?" she glared at him. "Funny that, because everyone else has said how radiant and happy I look with Nate..."

"I've seen you when you think no-one's watching you, when your mask slips. Why are you still with him, when he makes you miserable?"

"Nate doesn't make me miserable! Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"If he makes you so happy, why are you reluctant to commit to him? Why don't you want to move in with him?"

"Leave it, Ed," she warned as she got up and walked down the stairs to the gardens.

He followed her into the shrubbery, determined to have the conversation with her.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he started as he eyes wandered down her back to her ass. "It fits you perfectly."

Valentina just turned around, angered by his attempts at flattery.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ed?"

"Well, now you come to mention it..." He trailed off, looking her up and down from the front now.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

He sighed melodramatically. "Look, Li...I know we have history – "

"_Ancient_ history," she corrected him.

"Yeah," Ed agreed, determined not to be put off by her reluctance to talk. "But the way I feel about you hasn't changed..."

"Ed, I don't want to talk about this. It's not right."

"Why, because Nate's my best friend? It didn't stop him from pursuing you when we broke up, even though he knew how devastated I was?" Ed laughed scornfully. "Lila, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. And I fucked up, truly. All I want is to show you I've learned from my mistake."

Ed stood directly in front of Lila, resisting the strong urge to kiss her. He could see the fiery determination in her eyes, something he'd never seen in another woman and the one thing that drew him to her more than anything.

"No," she said defiantly.

For a moment, Ed considered telling her some home truths about her precious boyfriend, but he knew he'd just be hurting her for the sake of it. Instead he took a step back from her, choosing to attack from a completely different, more predictable angle.

"I can see your future through Nate's eyes...you two move in together, get engaged, married, two children...the perfect wife and mother for his Senate campaign. He's got it all mapped out for you, Li, but it's not you. I know it's not..."

"You don't know what's going to happen Ed," Valentina said dismissively, although her chest tightened at how alarmingly close his vision of her future with Nate was to her own.

The picture he'd just painted for her stuck in her mind as she walked away and she hesitated, the words 'help me' stuck in her throat. She refused to betray Nate.

"Lila, Nate isn't the man you're supposed to be with. He doesn't put you first, and he doesn't give you the love and respect you deserve?"

"And you would?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"How do you think he found this?" he asked, delicately stroking down her back. Valentina froze as she understood. "Let me guess...contacts? If you knew what lengths I went to just to find this dress...I see you don't have your Tiffany graduation bracelet on, though..."

Valentina stood up, feeling sick. She shook her head as she walked away, refusing to rise to Ed's challenge.

Ed sighed frustratedly as he watched her ascend the stone stairs that led into the second reception room. "Poor little Valentina, always in denial..."

Valentina stopped at the top of the staircase, turning back to look at him with narrowed eyes. She'd always hated when he talked to her mockingly.

"Ed, why would I want anything to do with you? You had one chance and you blew it. What the hell makes you think you deserve another chance with me?"

Ed straightened up. He knew what game she was playing straightaway. And he wasn't going to humour her.

"I'm Ed Walker. And I told you I love you. The next time you get over yourself and forget you're the high and mighty Valentina McMahon, remember I'm Ed Walker. And I love you."

Valentina stood staring at him, shocked as he walked away from her. She turned around to the French doors to see Nicole there. She didn't know how much she'd heard, but she knew she wouldn't say anything to Nate.

"You coming in, honey?" Nicole asked her with a small smile, knowing better than to comment on the display she'd just witnessed.

She just nodded and followed her inside, just in time to hear Marianne announce dinner was to be served.

* * *

Valentina scrubbed at her face angrily as she stared in the mirror. She recalled the uncomfortable dinner she'd just had to endure, with Nate sitting next to her showing her off like a trophy to his work colleagues and his father's potential investors; and Ed sat opposite at her with that trademark smirk on his face. He'd loved the display between her and Nate and he knew she detested it. Now she regretted that she'd resisted the natural urge to kick him under the table each time his leg brushed against hers accidentally on purpose.

"Valentina?"

"Yeah?" she called from the restroom.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Valentina came out of the restroom, her toothbrush still in her hand.

"Come and sit down," Nate requested, motioning to the space beside him on the ottoman.

She put her toothbrush back in the restroom and then did as he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you remember when we spoke yesterday I said I had a surprise for you?"

She nodded slowly, not following him at all.

"I was going to give it you before we went out this evening, but it was all rushed."

"I...I thought the dress was the surprise?" Valentina asked, her heart stopping as she watching him reach in his trouser pocket. She knew the only thing he usually kept in there was his wallet, and he definitely wasn't about to give her money.

Instead, she watched as he pulled out a small blue-green box tied with a small white ribbon.

"No, that was just a little gift. This is the big surprise."

She knew what it was instantly. It certainly wasn't vintage. Nate handed her the box and she pulled the ribbon loose with suddenly shaking hands.

The heart-shaped Tiffany diamond sparkled up at her from its case, and her stomach tightened. She felt sick. She tore her eyes from the ring and forced herself to look at Nate.

"It's not an engagement ring," he confirmed, and he smiled as he saw the look of relief on her face. "But it is a commitment ring. I know I've been preoccupied recently with work but I want to make sure you always know that you come first. This is what I was doing this afternoon after my meeting."

Valentina simply nodded. She pulled the ring from its box and looked at it more closely. As the light fell on it she could make out the inscription on the inner band: '_Always, V&N_.'

Nate took it from her and held her right hand in his. He slid it on her third finger, and then kissed her lips softly.

"I think we should start looking at apartments soon," he added as she lay on the bed against him. "There's a few great ones that have just come up for sale, I'll see if I can get us booked in for viewings next week..."

Valentina just nodded as she lay staring at the ring on her finger.

'Maybe with time I'll grow to like this kind of life..." she thought as she drifted off to sleep, choosing to ignore the knowing voice in the back of her head that told her her she wouldn't.

* * *

Valentina was glad she'd taken Hunter's advice and met with Marlissa; it had actually killed two birds with one stone, so to speak. Not only could Valentina be crossed off the stylist's list of wrestlers she'd been told by management to sort an image for, but it also meant Valentina was able to commit to the promotional events she'd been getting phone-calls and emails about. Together they had decided on outfits, designing mainly solo wrestling outfits and her first outfit would be ready for the following Raw show on Monday.

She was just hanging that outfit on the rails in the DX dressing room when Hunter came in, in a rush.

"Li...have you seen what's going on outside? Turn on the TV."

Valentina suspiciously did as he said, and she was surprised to see Chyna and The Kat in the ring in the main arena, and Eric Bischoff making his way down towards them.

She shook her head as she watched. "This can't be good," she said cautiously.

Eric got in the ring and reached for a microphone.

"You know, I'm starting to get a little tiresome of this squabble...it seems to me it's a case of women rivalry, you know? In fact...Lila, can you come out here please?"

Valentina reluctantly made her way to the entrance prep area. The stadium blacked out and her entrance music and video began. She appeared at the top of the stage, looking at the rapturous crowd. Marlissa had helped her get ready for that night. She walked confidently down to the ring in the black mini skirt and one-shouldered vest she'd teamed with thigh-high boots, her face not betraying the uncertainty she felt, not knowing why she was being called out to the ring. She stepped in the ring, microphone in hand. She tried not to smirk as she saw The Kat was wearing a neck-brace.

Eric grinned at her, and she tried not to let it unnerve her.

"You see, ladies, I have been watching this feud intently over the past few weeks, and the recurring theme seems to be you, Miss Kitty..." he paused, looking at Stacy who up to then had been stood by the corner ropes silently. "It seems you take every opportunity to get your hands on Lila here."

Valentina fixed her stare on the smaller woman, who looked warily from her to Eric, and then to Chyna for reassurance.

Eric continued, "So I have decided to give you what you really, really want. I'm going to put you in a match with Lila, this Sunday night on Heat. Not just any match though...this will be an evening gown match."

The crowd cheered at the idea of the match. The Women's Champion stared at Valentina with wide eyes, whilst she simply scoffed at the proposition.

"You are joking?" she asked incredulously, insulted.

"No...and as an added stipulation, if you lose the match Lila you will forfeit your right to your match at Summerslam against Chris Jericho. If The Kat wins, it will be Chris Jericho vs. Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship in three weeks' time."

Valentina sneered at the evil grin that appeared on Chyna's face at that revelation. She shook her head; there was absolutely no way she was going to lose that match.

Two days later, a large pink box arrived by courier for Valentina at the hotel. She was on the phone to Nate as she opened it; she read the accompanying note from Marlissa with an affectionate smile.

"There's not really any point coming on Sunday," she advised him as he suggested coming to watch the match. "It's mostly newcomers trying to get air-time. I'll be there literally half an hour and that'll be it. It's a stupid match anyway, it's an absolute joke."

"I don't get what's so bad about wrestling in a dress, babe."

She hesitated, not wanting to point out his mistake.

"Umm...that's not what an evening gown is, Nate."

There was silence on the line, and Valentina took a deep breath before continuing. "To win one of these matches, the winner has to strip their opponent down to their bra and panties."

She anticipated the change in his tone before he even spoke. "On national TV?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't want you to be on national TV in your underwear, Valentina."

"I'm not going to be, Nate," she replied hotly. She subconsciously fingered the ring he'd given her as she spoke. "Like I said, it's a joke. It'll be over really quickly and I'm not gonna be the one who loses."

Nate wasn't convinced. She was relieved when the line beeped and he had to take the other call he was receiving. She threw her phone on the bed and put the box by her holdall, ready for her match the following evening.

When it finally came around she sat in her dressing room and waited for the stage crew to call her. When she'd walked into the arena earlier, she hadn't recognised any of the faces she saw. They were mainly new wrestlers, light heavyweights trying to impress during the small slots they got on the show. As she finished applying her make-up she knew she'd been lucky; even though she was a new face she'd been fast-tracked straight to the main roster. If she hadn't she would have been lucky to have even got a spot on Heat.

A knock on the door signalled it was time for her match. Valentina walked out to the ring first. The look on her face showed her disapproval on the way down the ramp. She wore the dress Marlissa had sent her, a black strapless floor-length gown with a black sash that fell over one shoulder. She climbed into the ring and slipped her heels off, handing them to the referee.

Moments later The Kat appeared at the top of the ramp wearing a black floor-length gown covered in crystals with a thigh-high slit up the side. The Women's Championship belt looked odd around her waist with the dress, and Valentina rolled her eyes as she watched her strut down the stage; she didn't care about the belt, she was aiming for something bigger than that.

The bell rang as soon as the Kat had removed her shoes, and she ran straight at Valentina, jumping on her and pulling at her hair. Valentina grabbed her waist and threw her back against the mat. She grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up, then drove her face-first down into the mat.

Valentina shook her head as she watched the Women's Champion writhing on the floor. She pulled her up once more, pushing her head down and grabbing her arms. She performed the X-Ecution, lifting her above her head and slamming her back towards the floor, and against her knee, forcefully. Knowing she would not be able to win the match by pin-fall, she stood over her lifeless opponent and grabbed the hem of her dress. She pulled it up and yanked it off her, tossing it aside. As she did so, the bell rang once more.

'The winner of this contest, and the remaining number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship...Lila Crawford!"

She let the referee raise her arms in victory for a moment, and then she quickly left the ring. All she wanted to do was shower and prepare for her match against Chyna, scheduled for the following night's Raw show. She hated Eric Bischoff for putting her in such a pointless match. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted, and she paused as she reached the top of the ramp. Chyna was stood on the stage, staring her down.

They ran towards each other at exactly the same time, Valentina catching Chyna in a head-lock. She forced her to the ground where she kicked and punched her. Chyna grabbed her leg, pulling her down towards her. She got up and grabbed her dress, pulling her down towards the ring. As she yanked, she pulled Valentina's dress down towards her waist, exposing the black lace bra she had on underneath. Valentina tried to pull the dress back up but instead it ripped down the side, and she could see her tattoo and the side of her panties. Chyna grinned at the embarrassment she was causing Valentina and she yanked her dress the rest of the way off.

For a split second Valentina pictured Nate, and remembered how insistent she'd been about not showing her underwear that night. She instantly cast the thought from her mind, she wanted to focus on Chyna right there. She stood up and managed to clothes-line her, then climbed on top of her, slapping and jabbing her. Chyna managed to kick her off, the force of which slammed her against the barriers. As she tried to stand up, Chyna appeared with a metal chair in her hand, and she hit her across the head with it. Valentina stumbled backwards, holding onto the barriers for support. With the second hit, she hit her neck on the barrier and fell to the floor.

She could see someone squaring up the Chyna, throwing the chair to one side and pointing to the ring where The Kat was regaining her composure. Chyna squared up to Valentina's defender, and then she was knocked to the ground.

Hunter appeared besides Valentina, and she stared up at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to be there; he definitely hadn't mentioned he was going to show up. He helped her up and carried her to the backstage area to get her neck checked out by a medic.

* * *

The following night, Valentina walked into the DX locker room to be told Eric Bischoff had scheduled a match between her and Chyna, as a follow-up from Heat's ending. It wasn't a contender-ship match, but it frustrated Valentina all the same.

She dressed in her new wrestling outfit, white skin-tight wrestling pants that laced up the side and a matching halter neck bra top, and made her way to the ring where Chyna was waiting for her with the Kat at ringside.

They locked up straightaway, and Chyna forced her into the corner-rope, choking Valentina against the turn-buckle until the referee made her break the hold.

As soon as she did Valentina reversed the move and kicked her in the abdomen until she fell to the floor, and then choked her with her boot. As Chyna hauled herself up against the ropes, Valentina clothes-lined her and followed with a back-handspring-elbow

The Kat saw him first, and she ran to the other side of ringside for safety. Chris just stood at the bottom of the ramp, but he wasn't watching the Women's Champion. It didn't go unnoticed that his eyes remained on the number one contender for his belt. Chyna managed to find some strength as Valentina came towards her for a clothes-line. She ducked and pulled the top rope down, sending her flying over to the mat. As Chyna steadied herself, she saw Chris standing there. She walked to the ropes and motioned for him to get in the ring.

"You wanna win by DQ, huh?" he shouted back with a smirk, shaking his head.

The referee was occupied with advising Chyna not to provoke him. Chris looked over at Valentina, who was engaged in an argument with The Kat, who had tried to get some pay-back for the match the previous night. She slapped her loudly, and Valentina froze. She stared menacingly at her, and then lunged towards her. She tried to run away but Valentina managed to grasp a handful of her hair. She pulled her back towards her, leaning away when she tried to scratch her face.

Valentina picked her up by her shoulders and forcefully threw her into the metal stairs, which became dislodged. Aware that the referee was starting to count her out, she slipped under the bottom rope back into the ring.

Valentina paused, catching sight of the Champion for the first time. What Chris didn't realise was that she'd also seen the guy emerging from backstage as well. She stared at them for only a few seconds, but it was enough for Chyna to take advantage. She elbowed her in the back of the head, and then rolled her up for the pin. Valentina, caught completely off-guard, wasn't able to react quickly enough. Chyna pulled her backwards, rolling her up into a cradle pin. She wriggled as much as she could but she was unable to break the pin. The three counts were made and the bell rang to signal the end of the match. Chyna slid under the ropes and out of the ring straightaway as Valentina realised what had happened. She kicked the ropes in anger, watching with evil eyes as the victor made her way up the ramp.

She looked from Chyna to Chris and Hunter, who were arguing nose-to-nose just outside the ring. She sighed angrily as she got out of the ring and headed towards them.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling him away from Chris.

Hunter didn't even have chance to answer because, as Valentina separated them, Chris' fist connected with his cheek. Hunter stumbled back for a second, and then reached for Chris' head, punching him. Valentina managed to separate them with the help of three officials, and she dragged him back to their dressing room.

Hunter sat on the sofa as Valentina kicked off her wrestling boots furiously. She pulled the grips out of her straightened hair and threw them on the table. She didn't even look at him as she sat down, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"What the hell was that about?" Chyna shouted as she stormed into the dressing room, her eyes on Hunter.

He immediately stood up, his face reddening as he looked at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jo...what are you doing let Stacy interfere in your matches?"

"I don't ask her to, Hunter. If her and your pathetic little friend here have some issues, I'm not getting involved in them. I don't bring anyone else's shit to the ring."

"Oh, come on!" he scoffed. "Lila and Stacey for the number one contender's slot? What a joke!"

"I didn't make that match!"

"No, but you were happy enough to stand by whilst Eric did, without saying a word. If you actually want a shot at the IC belt you need to have a word with your pathetic little side-kick because at the moment she'd costing you the opportunity."

Valentina was silent as she watched the exchange between Hunter and Joanie.

Joanie stormed out of the locker room and Hunter slammed the door behind her angrily.

The drive back to the hotel was silent, and Valentina left Hunter in reception.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I'll call you when I'm awake tomorrow."

Valentina had only just got to the hotel room when her cell-phone rang. She didn't have to check, she already knew who it was. Her head was so messed up that all she wanted to do was sleep. She heard the beep a few seconds later that told her she had a new voicemail.

With a sigh, she undressed and threw herself into her bed; she would face the wrath of her boyfriend in the morning.

As had become tradition, Valentina went to the gym the following afternoon. She didn't get out of the bed until after twelve, and then she had a heated argument with Nate. He'd watched the show last night and he was furious she'd ended up in her underwear on national television.

She met Hunter in reception and they drove to the gym around two o'clock. He put Valentina through her paces for over two hours and was aching by the time he finally decided they'd done enough.

As they walked to the car her cell-phone started ringing in her purse. She got in the passenger seat and rummaged around in her purse until she found it. It was Shane.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No," she answered with a smile as Hunter put the keys in the ignition and started the car. "Just leaving the gym. Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, everything's really great actually. I'm just calling you because I've got some news...Mari and I have set a date for the wedding!"

"Oh Shane, that's great news," she grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot. "When is it?"

"October 21st. We're having a family dinner thing next Thursday, you free to come?"

"I think so...if I'm not I'll make sure I am!"

"Cool. It's at Capital Grille in Providence."

Valentina smiled as she thought of the coconut cream pie they did there. "That's great, Shane. And congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I've got to go but I'll call you later."

Valentina had a quick shower when she got to the hotel. She lay on the sofa, trying to find something half-decent to watch. She kept flicking between Glee and Dancing with the Stars, neither of which she was interested in. She was hungry, but she didn't have the energy to go down to the restaurant.

She found her cell and dialled Hunter's number. Luckily he was still in his room, and she suggested Chinese food. He went to pick some up from the local takeaway, and he knocked on Valentina's door about half an hour later with it.

Grinning, she set it out on the coffee table in the lounge. Room service had brought her up some plates and cutlery, and she'd ordered a bottle of white wine. They ate whilst watching Grey's Anatomy, and Valentina told him about Shane's announcement.

"When's Nate coming up?" Hunter asked, draining his glass of wine.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him yet. Probably Wednesday or Thursday. I just hope he doesn't bring his work with him..."

"I'm sure he won't, not if he's only going to be here for a night or two."

"Yeah, you're probably right...have you spoken to Joanie since your argument?"

"No, and I don't plan to, really. Li, to her it's not just about the IC belt. She was in the original DX and she's scorned because there's no place for her in it now. She was the token woman member, and now that's you. When she was part of it, we were dating, and I think she's paranoid that the same might happen with us."

"Does she know about me and you?"

"No...she came along way before you, and when we broke up I had no reason to confide in her. She's just jealous of you, that's where a lot of her anger towards you comes from."

"Well she's not getting my title shot at Summerslam," Valentina said, determined.

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to Chris about your match yet?"

Valentina blushed. "No, I've not gotten around to it."

"I know I keep going on about it, but you really need to. It's going to be a big match, look at all the build-up to it now between you and him and Joanie. It's being hyped up so much it needs to be amazing."

"I know...I've just been busy with other things. I'll get around to it this week, I promise."

Hunter didn't press the subject any further. He looked at his watch, it was gone eleven and he wanted an early night.

"I'm going to go," he said as he piled the empty plates on top of each other and dumped the empty cartons in the bin. "I'm meeting Duane tomorrow morning to sort our match out."

Nodding, Valentina followed him to the door, pausing as he opened it. She smiled at the huge difference in size as he enveloped her in a massive hug, and then locked the door and got into bed.

The next morning she was in the gym for 8am, having booked a private session with a weights trainer the day before. The session lasted two hours and then Valentina planned to go shopping for a dress to wear on Thursday. But when she got in the car she found a voicemail from Vince asking her to go to the arena for an interview with Pro Wrestling Illustrated.

She abandoned her plans and headed to TD Garden, where she found Amanda Byrnes from the magazine waiting for her in the locker room allocated to DX that evening.

The interview only lasted about half an hour, and Amanda scheduled a mini photo shoot to get a photo to accompany the text in the magazine. Valentina agreed to be at the studio the next day at 1pm.

The shoot was only short, and the photographer wrapped it up after only ten shots. He printed Valentina a small portfolio of them all off and showed her which three were shortlisted for the magazine.

She'd finally got hold of Nate that afternoon and told him about Shane's dinner plans. He'd sounded distracted, but she didn't press him. He promised to be there, and that was good enough for her. She told him she'd pick him up from the airport at 3pm on Wednesday.

* * *

Valentina arrived at TD Garden in Boston Massachusetts for Smackdown later than her DX team-mates. She parked her rental and headed into the arena. As she made her way down the corridor her eyes fixed on Chris Jericho, walking towards her. They never looked away as they came closer, but as Valentina opened her mouth to say something her cell-phone started buzzing in her pocket.

With an angry sigh she pulled it out of her pocket to see Ed's photo flashing up at her. She rejected the call and flipped her cell shut, and turned to see Chris disappearing down the corridor behind her. She carried walking to the DX locker room, mad she'd missed the opportunity to speak to him about Summerslam.

She went inside and sat at the table, greeting her team-mates. Hunter dropped a copy of Pro Wrestling Illustrated on the table with a smile, and Valentina instinctively picked it up. She looked down the contents and turned to page sixteen to read her interview.

_**The newest addition to the WWF roster, Lila Crawford, has already aligned herself with some pretty impressive superstars. A member of DX she is lucky to have the support of superstars like Triple H and Billy Gunn, and from her debut match where she decimated Eddie Guerrero it looks like it's not just the women who need to watch their backs! PWI caught up with her for a chat...**_

_**Hi Lila, so you've only been here a little over a month now. How do you feel you fit in with the other women in the World Wrestling Federation?**_

_To be honest I'm not that close to any women in the World Wrestling Federation. The only exception to that is Stephanie [McMahon], but we've known each other a long time. When I'm working I spend most of my time with men so I compare myself to them rather than other women in the company. I feel like I've fitted in well with the men, but it is only early days._

_**Speaking of being surrounded by men, how are you finding being the only woman in the DX team?**_

_I love it, really. There's definitely some big egos in there, but I'm sure I'm one of them! I was real nervous when I first met the guys but they're great. We're like a family now; I can't imagine life without them!_

_**Which wrestler do you look up to as a role model?**_

_I'm going to get absolutely slaughtered for this, but Steve Austin. I know at the moment DX are not on the best terms with him, but whenever I see him I'm just absolutely in awe of him! I remember going to shows when I was a kid and watching him, even when he was in ECW and I was just like, wow!_

_**How are you feeling about Summerslam?**_

_I'm nervous, definitely. It's my first live PPV and my first shot at the Intercontinental title but I'm going to give it my best shot. I think I've got a few tricks up my sleeve so I'm just going to get in the ring and give it my all. That's all I can do really..._

_**Finally, sum up your future in the World Wrestling Federation in three words:**_

_Watch. This. Space. Actually no, that's lame! Three words...One. To. Watch. Yeah, definitely, one to watch!_

Valentina cringed at her answers, but after Hunter read it he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good first interview," he summarised as he handed it to Billy. "Good photo as well."

Valentina looked again at the photo they'd chosen for the feature. They'd dressed her in black skin-tight boy-shorts and a green strapless bra-style top with the DX logo on the front, and they'd picked the one where she was looking over her shoulder at the camera with a seductive expression on her face. She was happy with it, like Hunter said it was a good first interview.

When everyone had read it she threw the magazine in her holdall and continued preparing for her match.

She had another half an hour before her match so she checked her emails on her Blackberry. Nate had sent her an email with attachments of several New York apartments he wanted her to look at with him next week. She didn't even read it; instead she decided to take Hunter's advice and went to find Chris.

Valentina paused outside his dressing room. She could hear people inside, and it made her nervous about going in there. She didn't want to do the introductions-thing in front of his friends.

She walked away from his door, a second later it opened. She was glad she'd made the right decision, as she turned round to see Trish, Amy, Matt, Jeff and Jeff's girlfriend filing out of Chris' locker room.

A stage-hand appeared behind her. "Er...excuse me, Miss. Crawford? We're ready for you now."

Nodding, she followed him to the entrance area where Hunter was already stood waiting for her.

"Let's do this!" she shouted as she smacked his outstretched hand.

Adrenaline began surging through her body as the DX theme began playing.

"Making their way to the ring, representing D Generation X, Triple H and Lila Crawford!"

The two stood in the ring as they anticipated the entrance of their opponents. Sure enough, the lights dimmed and new music began playing. The pyrotechnics shot upwards and Valentina could see them as the lights came on.

"And their opponents, Kane and Tori!"

Hunter wasted no time in the ring, striking Kane as soon as he entered the ring. Valentina grabbed a fistful of Tori's hair but Kane managed to push Hunter into her, and she dropped to the floor. The referee forced the women to stand on the apron as Hunter and Kane began the match.

Hunter grabbed Kane's face, driving it into his knee again and again until he fell to the ground. He then dropped his knee into his collar-bone, then pulling him up into a head-lock.

Kane managed to elbow Hunter in the stomach until he loosened his grip. He managed to push Hunter into the corner-rope and followed with a clothes-line. Hunter's face was driven into the turn-buckle until the referee separated them. As he warned Kane about excessive force, Hunter managed to climb the top ropes, preparing for a flying elbow.

Suddenly, The Undertaker appeared out of the crowds and grabbed Hunter's leg. He immediately let go as the referee turned round, and Hunter jumped from the top rope. As he did, Kane extended an arm, catching Hunter by the neck and turning the move into a chokeslam. Valentina jumped through the ropes, driving her elbow into Kane's back, forcing him to release his grip on Hunter's neck.

The referee ordered her to return to her corner, as Hunter and Kane exchanged punches in the middle of the ring. Kane threw Hunter into an Irish Whip, catching him on his shoulders and slamming him into the mat. Hunter lay there with his arms and legs spread out, staring up at the ceiling.

Valentina was forced to watch as Kane tagged Tori in and pulled Hunter up, holding his arms behind his back. Tori smirked at Hunter, and slapped him across the face. Kane held Hunter up for a second slap, but as she went for a kick to the groin he managed to shift, and Tori accidentally kicked Kane.

Tori ran to Kane's side as he felt to the floor, her head in her hands in distress. Hunter managed to get back to his corner and tagged Valentina in. She climbed the top rope as Tori helped a struggling Kane back to his feet. Valentina crouched on the top rope, waiting for him to turn around. As he did, she jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck and performing a Hurricanrana. He pulled himself back up against the ropes and Hunter entered the ring, clothes-lining him over the top rope. He jumped through the ropes outside, landing a flying axe handle smash on Kane, and the two continued brawling outside.

Valentina walked towards Tori, motioning menacingly to her to bring it. Tori shook her head as she looked her up and down, and ran to the ropes. Valentina caught her by her hair and she tried to escape under the bottom rope and dragged her back to the apron. She pulled her up into a powerbomb, and crouched again as she waited for her to get to her feet. As soon as she did she speared her back to the mat and began punching her in the face. She pulled her back up and pushed her head between her shoulders, throwing her up on her shoulders and then down against her knee, managing her finishing move.

She covered her for the pin, but on the second count Marc grabbed her foot and dragged her out of the ring. Valentina looked up at him in bewilderment, and he grabbed her face. She struggled as his lips met hers, and she bit down on his tongue when she felt it trying to push past into her mouth. As he broke away, she slapped him and he turned away. Waiting for him on the other side was Jesse, who clothes-lined him to the ground. Valentina slid back into the ring as Hunter grabbed Tori for a pedigree. He dropped her as he saw Marc choke-slamming Jesse and he slipped through the ropes. He jumped off the apron and collided with both men, forcing them to the ground. He smacked into the barriers and lay there, unable to summon the strength.

Valentina grabbed Terri and DDT-d her, before climbing the top rope and executing a shooting star press. Kane was held back by the referee as he tried to enter the ring, so her pin wasn't counted. Suddenly Marc came into the ring, wanting payback for Lila's actions. He grabbed her around the throat and choke-slammed her into the mat. He quickly left the ring as Tori rolled over, throwing an arm loosely over Valentina.

Kane went back to his corner and the referee dropped to the floor as soon as he saw the pin. The three counts were called and Kane's music started playing. Hunter and Jesse both slipped into the ring as Kane pulled Tori out by her feet. Hunter helped Valentina sit up as Jesse trash-talked Marc, walking up the ramp with a sneer on his face.

Valentina clutched her neck as she leaned against Hunter. He helped her to her feet and Jesse leaned on the middle rope as he carried her out of the ring. Jesse went to find Billy for their match as Hunter took her to their dressing room and laid her on the sofa.

"Hunter, I am sick of being carried out of the arena!" she shouted, slamming her fist against the arm.

"You're an easy target if someone has an issue with one of us," Hunter explained as he put his wrestling boots in his holdall. "The answer to your problem is not to get involved in our matches, Li."

"No...the answer is no more tag matches. I'm not a heavyweight fighter, I'm not strong enough..."

Hunter just nodded as he finished packing his bag.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Hunter helped Valentina up off the couch and then picked up both their bags.

"Did you tell Billy about the hotel room change?" she asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No..." Hunter admitted, then pulled out his cell-phone. He tried calling him but there was no answer.

He sighed angrily. "I'm just going to find him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Cool, I'll be in the dining area, I want a drink."

Valentina walked into the canteen. It was usually deserted at this time, and she picked a cold bottle of water out of the fridge. As she turned around, she noticed Chris and Adam were sat at a table, poring over some magazine.

She took a deep breath and then walked over to them. They looked up at her as she approached them, and she could see they were looking at her interview.

With a raised eyebrow, she said uncertainly, "Hi, Chris...I've been thinking about our match at Summerslam and I was thinking we should get together at some point and start sorting it out. I've got some great ideas. Here's my number," she offered, grabbing a pen out of her purse and writing the digits on a napkin.

She handed him the napkin and he took it. When he didn't say anything, she just cleared her throat.

"So, yeah...give me a call if you want to meet and discuss it."

She turned around without waiting for him to say something, shocked he'd not even said anything.

"Li, you ready?"

Valentina looked up, startled, to see Hunter in the doorway. She didn't know how long he'd been there, but from the approving look on his face she could see he had seen her talk to her Summerslam opponent.

She nodded, following him out to the car-park.

"Why didn't you say something?" Adam asked as soon as she was gone.

"I...I didn't know what to say," Chris answered lamely.

"She came over and spoke to you, hell she even gave you her phone number and you didn't say one word?"

Chris groaned as he listened. He felt like a complete moron.

"You're an ass!"

* * *

Valentina met Hunter for brunch the next morning at Independence Harbour and then for a change they took the tour around Blithewold Mansion. Valentina was particularly taken aback by the arboretum, and she took a few photos on her phone to inspire her when she moved into her own place.

She got back to her hotel room just before one, and Nate called her. She checked her watch as she answered; according to her calculations he should be just about to get on the plane.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she hung her coat on a hanger.

"Sort of..."

Valentina paused as she listened to her boyfriend. She knew instantly from those two words he wasn't coming.

"...Baby, I'm tied up with work all week so I can't come to Shane's birthday thing."

"It's his engagement dinner," she corrected him. She sat on the bed and slipped off her pumps.

"Yeah, his engagement thing. Like I said, I'm ridiculously busy, Dad's just given me another two contracts to sort out by the end of the week and it's looking impossible already."

"Okay," Valentina said woodenly. She made no attempt to conceal her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried to get out of it, I really did. Please don't be mad at me," he begged, but Valentina had the feeling he wasn't being completely honest.

"Honestly, it's fine," she said shortly. "I've got to go but I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call you after lunch. I love you."

Valentina didn't respond, she just hung up the phone. Suddenly she had all afternoon free. She packed her holdall with her work-out clothes and went to the gym, hoping to beat out her frustrations on the punching bag. She sent Hunter an SMS on her way to the car to update him.

She worked out for a couple of hours and stopped off at the Beauty & The Bath on her way back to pick up some toiletries. When she got back home at around five, she ran a bath and poured in the lavender bath-salts she'd bought. She soaked in the bath for what seemed like forever, loving the feeling of her aching muscles relaxing in the warm water.

When she finally got out she realised she only had half an hour to get ready, so she quickly moisturised and applied her make-up sparingly. Surprisingly, she'd got tired of wearing so much make-up during shows that when she wasn't working she found she wanted to wear as little as possible. She styled her long brown hair into loose waves and dressed.

She'd not had time to pick up a dress so she'd gone for her most reliable designer, Herve Leger. She'd gone online a few days ago and ordered a black and white striped skin-tight dress which she slipped on. Turning around, she realised the cut-out back was lower than she'd thought so she had to take her bra off. She slipped on her black pumps and the ruby ring Hunter had bought her for her nineteenth birthday. She'd never admitted to anyone who'd asked that he had bought it, but she was so in love with it she still wore it for special occasions. She looked at Nate's ring on the dresser, still hooked on the chain she'd threaded it onto. She didn't want to wear it; she didn't want anything to remind her of him that night so she tucked it out of sight in her lingerie drawer.

Her cell-phone buzzed as she was putting money and her lip-gloss into her clutch. She read the SMS and picked up her blazer, slinging it on as she walked out of the door. She got in the elevator down to the ground floor and walked confidently across the lobby.

Amy and Trish were just coming out of the restaurant as they saw concierge hold the front door open for her. Their eyes followed her to a chauffeur, holding the door to a blacked-out luxury limousine parked right outside.

"Where's she sneaking out to?" Trish asked as the car sped off.

"Maybe she's going to meet a man...did you see that private limo?"

"What, like a call girl?" Trish giggled.

"Well, she does seem to spend a lot of money on clothes and stuff, I've never seen her wear anything twice..."

The two girls laughed as they headed up to their hotel rooms, theorising about the brunette's extra-curricular activities.

* * *

So that's chapter 3!

I hope you all like it! Please R&R, I'm desperate for some feedback!

_LR x_


End file.
